


Toisenlainen merkkipäivä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tämä joenpenkka, täältä kaikki oli alkanut.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Toisenlainen merkkipäivä

**Author's Note:**

> Tuli kerran puheeksi, ettei mulla ole yhtää sirreremppa-pwp:tä. Ja sitten oli outo fiilis, että pitää kirjoittaa pornoa, mutta kuitenkaan ei tehnyt mieli kirjoittaa mitään vakavaa ja. Anteeksi, pihistin Lizin kanssa kirjoitetun ficin versumin, mutta se nyt vain upposi tähän. Tarkoitus oli siis, että [Varrella virran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353299) olisi tapahtunut tasan 20 vuotta ennen tätä ficciä. Ja joo, muutin samalla versen AU:ksi, koska tässä versumissa ei ole Voldemortia, kaikki on hyvin ja Harry on elänyt elämänsä rakastavassa perheessä, on tullut ehkä jopa vähän kusipäiseksikin ;)
> 
> Kiitokset Nappelille esiluvusta ja rohkaisusta <3 ja Lizlegolle oivallisesta oikoluvusta <3 ja muillekin tätä ficciä aikanaan lukeneille ja ongelmiani kärsivällisesti kuunnelleille <3
> 
> Tälle siis itsenäisenä esiosana [Varrella virran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353299).
> 
> Huom! Emme omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Emme saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

He poksahtivat käsikynkässä joen rantapenkalle ja jäivät tuijottamaan mutaisena virtaavaa vettä.

"Se näyttää samalta kuin ennenkin", Remus totesi haravoidessaan katseellaan vehreitä pusikoita.

"Mihinpä se olisi muuttunut", Sirius kommentoi harteitaan kohauttaen. Hän höllensi otettaan kumppaninsa käsivarresta ja asteli aivan vedenrajaan. "Vesi näyttää vieläkin ihan paskaiselta."

"Mutaiselta, Antura, mutaiselta."

"Paskaa, mutaa, mitä väliä", Sirius viisasteli ja kastoi sormenkärkensä veteen aivan kuin testatakseen, oliko se oikeasti vain lietteen värjäämää.

"Olin saada sydänkohtauksen, kun korjasit ääneen vuosiluvun."

Sirius naurahti. "Luulivat vain vanhuudenhöperöksi."

"Mutta silti", Remus sanoi ääni tihkuen pidätettyä naurua.

"Mitä? Kai me voimme samalla juhlia muutakin kuin Harryn 18-vuotissyntymäpäiviä?"

"Mistä tulikin mieleeni", Remus muisti ja näpäytti sauvallaan nurmikkoa, jonka päälle leyhähti suuri, punaruudullinen huopa. "Hieman mukavampaa."

"Et sinä ennenkään valittanut paljaasta ruohosta polvien alla", Sirius irvaili avatessaan harmaan juhlaliivinsä nappeja.

"Olin silloin kaksikymmentä vuotta nuorempi", Remus huomautti ja työnsi Siriuksen sormet pois tämän rinnuksilta. "Anna minä."

Remus avasi koristeelliset napit kiireettä, sitten paidan pienemmät, ennen kuin työnsi kätensä Siriuksen paljaalle rinnalle ja siitä tämän vyötärön ympäri. Hän veti Siriuksen itseensä kiinni ja suuteli tätä vuosien tuomalla varmuudella. Huolimatta huulien liikkeitä sekä jokaista kielen kiepautusta sävyttävästä rutiinista tämä paikka sai Remuksen suorastaan villiintymään. Sirius maistui tavalliselle, tuoksui tutulle, mutta erilaisella _mausteella_. Vetinen luonto liikehti heidän ympärillään, sirisi ja naksui, ja Remuksen sydän kiitolaukkasi.

"Ohhoijaa!" Sirius puuskahti vetäessään vihdoin päätään kauemmas. Hän nojasi otsansa Remuksen otsaan. "Melkoinen suudelma, Kuutamoiseni."

Remus ei vastannut vaan painoi Siriuksen alleen viltille, reisi tiukasti tämän etumusta vasten, ja jatkoi sileäksi kraavitun leuan kimpussa. Sieltä löytyi arpi, jonka hän oli repäissyt Tylyahon laitamilla kuudentoista ikäisenä, kun Anturajalka oli Sarvihaaran kanssa estänyt häntä haastamasta irtokoiraa reviiritappeluun. Sieltä löytyi myös hätäisesti parannettu haava, jonka Sirius oli viiltänyt partaterällään muutamaa tuntia aiemmin, kun oli säpsähtänyt Remuksen puristaessa häntä takamuksesta kulkiessaan ohi pelkkiin suoriin housuihin ja henkseleihin pukeutuneena. Parannuksen hätäisyys puolestaan johtui siitä, että Siriukselle oli tullut kiire lähteä Remuksen perään puristelemaan vuorostaan tätä erinäisistä paikoista; yläosaton Remus oli saanut aina Siriuksen hullaantumaan.

"Nosta käsiä", Sirius ähkäisi saatuaan viimein Remuksen takin, liivin ja paidankin avattua. Hän livautti vaatekappaleet vuoronperään pois Remuksen harteilta, luiskautti henkselitkin häiritsemästä, ennen kuin Remus sovitti taas huulensa Siriuksen kaulalle ja kutitteli kielellään tämän aataminomenaa.

Sirius nautti imusta sekä reidestä, jota vasten saattoi työntyä aina sopivin väliajoin. Hän nyhti sormillaan Remuksen niskavilloja ja selässä runsain mitoin kasvavaa karvaa, ja hänen silmänsä painuivat väkisin kiinni. Tämä joenpenkka, täältä kaikki oli alkanut. Varmastikin saman neliömetrin sisällä, jolle heidän vilttinsä oli nyttemmin levitetty, Remus oli vienyt hänen poikuutensa. Oli se kuulemma ollut Remuksenkin ensimmäinen kerta. Se oli ollut sotkuista ja hätäistä ja kaikki oli päättynyt liian nopeasti, mutta he olivat olleet nuoria. Seuraavaa kertaa ei ollut tarvinnut odottaa pitkään.

Tällä kertaa Remus tuntui menevän pitkän kaavan kautta, mikä sopi Siriukselle hyvin. Heillä ei ollut kiirettä. Vahvat selkälihakset värähtelivät Siriuksen sormien alla. Remus nojasi käsiinsä ja näykki Siriuksen leveää rintaa, kunnes tarttui lopulta hampaillaan nännipihasta ja puraisi kovaa. Sirius sävähti, mutta samaan aikaan hänen silkkihousujensa uumenissa nytkähti niin vahvasti, että Remuksen täytyi tuntea se.

Tämähän oli harvinaista.

Remus oli niin kovana, ettei muistanutkaan, milloin olisi viimeksi kiihottunut näin paljon pelkästä esileikistä. Sirius kiemurteli hänen allaan ja puski tasaiseen tahtiin hänen reittään vasten, sormet kouristellen hänen selässään, käsivarsillaan, pakaroillaankin, kunnes hän naulitsi ne vilttiä vasten ja nousi istumaan hajareisin Siriuksen ylle.

Sirius hengitti suu raollaan, silmät tummuneina, ja lipaisi huuliaan Remuksen kiihkeän katseen alla. Tämän haarat painuivat hänen seisokkiaan vasten tiukasti, niin saumattomasti, että Sirius suorastaan kaipasi pientä liikkumatilaa. Sitä hänelle ei kuitenkaan suotu, ja nyt hänen kätensäkin olivat sidotut.

"Ajattelitko käyttää ihan narua?" hän kysyi virnistäen, mutta ajatuskin sitomisesta sai hänet kiihottumaan entistä enemmän.

"Tuskinpa se on tarpeen", Remus murahti ja päästi irti Siriuksen käsivarsista. Hän nousi polvilleen tämän jalkojen väliin ja kun Sirius yritti kohottaa käsiään, hän ärähti: "Paikka."

Sirius lipaisi jälleen huuliaan, mutta totteli. Remus oli taitava rakastaja, mutta päästi vain harvoin käskevän luonteensa näin vapaasti valloilleen. Ei Siriuskaan aina nauttinut alle jäämisestä, mutta susimaisia piirteitä ilmentävän Remuksen kanssa ei koskaan ollut vaihtoehtoja. Toisaalta ne muut mukana tulevat ominaisuudet tekivät näistä kerroista erityisen kiinnostavia ja saivat Siriuksen nytkin nielaisemaan kiihottuneena. Oli vaikea yrittää näyttää välinpitämättömältä, kun koko hänen vartalonsa tuntui jännittyvän odotuksesta.

Remus veti alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin ja nuoli katseellaan Siriuksen kiivaasti kohoilevaa rintaa, housunkauluksen alle katoavaa karvavanaa ja vyötärölle viime vuosien aikana kertyneitä kahvoja. Ne eivät olleet suuret, vaan juuri sopivat Remuksen tarttua. Ja niihin hän tarttuikin tiukasti pyöritellen peukaloitaan Siriuksen vatsan pehmeällä iholla. Sirius oli työntänyt kätensä niskansa taakse, mutta jaloista ei ollut ollut mitään puhetta, joten hän potki kenkänsä pois ja työnsi sitten varpaansa Remuksen kylkiä kutittelemaan. Remus ei noteerannut mitenkään Siriuksen kommervenkkejä, piteli vain tätä lanteista aloillaan ja katsoi.

"Kuutamo, älä nukahda!" Sirius älähti lopulta, kun Remus ei ollut liikkunut mihinkään ainakaan minuuttiin. Hänen housunsa tuntuivat jo liiankin kireiltä, sillä Remuksen kytevä katse oli saanut aikaan sen, ettei hyvin alkanut kiihottuminen ollut kosketuksen puutteesta suinkaan laantunut. Sirius ei tarvinnut Remuksen huulia tai sormia saavuttaakseen täyden holtittomuuden tilan, siihen todellakin riitti pelkkä katse. Mutta liika oli liikaa, Merlin soikoon!

Remus virnisti toispuoleisesti ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa. "En ole koskaan ollut näin hereillä, Anturaiseni, ei mitään hätää."

Sirius alkoi väittää vastaan, mutta silloin Remus siirsi toisen kätensä Siriuksen lanteilta tämän housujen etumukselle ja hivutti vetoketjun hitaasti auki. Remus vältti koskemasta mitään muuta kuin pientä metallilätyskää, mutta pelkkä vetoketjun liukuminen laittoi Siriuksen kiroilemaan ja polkemaan paljaat varpaansa tiukasti nurmikkoon, jotta saattoi yrittää puskea lanteillaan vastaan. Remuksen toinen käsi kuitenkin piteli häntä aloillaan, eikä Siriukselle jäänyt taaskaan liikkumatilaa.

Remus veti kaikessa rauhassa housut Siriuksen jaloista ja nosti boksereiden vyötärönauhaa korkealle nykäisten nekin pois tieltään. Siriuksen kalu nytkähteli raskaana vasten hänen alavatsaansa. Remus laski kasvonsa aivan sen yläpuolelle ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänen hajuaistinsa oli erinomainen ja hän olisi tunnistanut Siriuksen tuoksun missä tahansa, milloin vain. Hieman suolainen, erittäin myskinen, kitkerään vivahtava. Remus hymähti itsekseen hajusävyjen luokittelulleen. Hymähdyksen vuoksi purkautunut ilmavirta osui suoraan Siriuksen esinahan alta pilkottavaan terskaan.

"Merlin! Kuutamo!" Sirius älähti ja nytkäytti lanteitaan. Remus kiristi otettaan ja piteli Siriusta miltei kipeästi aloillaan. Hänen sormensa pureutuivat lantion luihin ja painoivat ihoa mutruun, mutta kaikki tämä unohtui, kun Remus livautti kielensä äärimmäisen hitaasti Siriuksen terskaa halkovaan uurteeseen.

Sirius karjaisi ääneen ja hänen silmänsä menivät ristiin nautinnosta. Remuksen kieli oli sekä sileä että karhea ja se hyväili sekä raastoi. Sirius ei tiennyt halusiko Remuksen lopettavan vai jatkavan sitä ikuisesti eikä myöskään voinut mitään sille, että takertui käsillään Remusta hiuksista vain pidelläkseen kiinni _jostain_. Vaihtoehtoisesti hän olisi saattanut menettää järkensä.

Remuksen kieli kuitenkin hävisi tuottamasta Siriukselle nautintoa ja hänen sauvansa heilahti ympäripyöreästi. Seurauksena Sirius havaitsi ranteidensa olevan leveillä nahkahihnoilla kiinni sekä toisissaan että maahan juntatussa tolpassa.

"Oliko tämä nyt ihan tarp—" Sirius aloitti, mutta Remus kiepautti sauvaansa jälleen. Nyt Sirius makasi viltillä mahallaan, kädet edelleen sidottuina, mutta nyt myös hänen nilkoissaan oli kahleet. "Kuutamo!"

"Sanakin vielä niin pistän suukapulan", Remus murahti.

Sirius oli nielaista kielensä. Remuksen äänen jyrkkyys ja auktoriteetti saivat hänet ponnistamaan takamustaan pystympään. Tässä vaiheessa ei ollut toivoakaan taivutella Kuutamoa muuttamaan mieltään, tässä vaiheessa saattoi vain odottaa. Ja juuri se odotus sai nyt Siriuksen varpaat käpristymään ja polvet koukistumaan mitenkuten taisivat, jotta hän pääsi hieman parempaan asentoon.

Remus riisui kaikessa rauhassa housunsa ennen kuin palasi ihastelemaan Siriusta edessään. Toisinaan hän antoi periksi mielihaluilleen ottaa Sirius niin kuin tahtoi, silloin kuin tahtoi ja yleensä siten, että Sirius oli tiukasti sidottu aloilleen. Se antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden edetä kaikessa rauhassa omilla ehdoillaan ja nauttia Siriuksen vartalosta niin pitkään kuin halusi, tai pystyi. Hän tarvitsi sitä tunnetta joskus enemmän, joskus vähemmän, ja juuri tuolla hetkellä hän tarvitsi sitä tunnetta ehdottomasti.

Hän hyväili kaluaan pitkin vedoin levittäessään siihen liukuvoidetta ja jo se tuntui niin hyvältä, että hän olisi voinut laueta samoin tein. Sirius onnistui pinnistämään takamustaan vielä enemmän pystyyn, ja Remus hymyili. Ei hän tekisi sitä Siriukselle.

Sirius hönkäisi helpotuksesta, kun liukas sormi livahti hänen peräreikäänsä. Hän puski vastaan ja avasi itseään toiselle sormelle, jonka tiesi seuraavan piakkoin ensimmäistä. Sormet venyttivät ja hieroivat ja kiemurtelivat Siriuksen sisällä, ja hän puski vastaan miten vain pystyi hieroen samalla jäykkää penistään vasten vilttiä. Kitka tuntui etupuolellakin hyvältä, sillä touhutipat toimivat erinomaisena liukasteena. Remuksen toinen käsi kouraisi Siriusta kiveksistä ja koplaili niitä kevyesti.

Oli niin vaikea pitää suunsa kiinni, mutta Sirius onnistui huijaamaan pitkän tovin kiroilemalla niin yhtenäistä litaniaa matalan suhinan saattelemana, ettei Remus erottanut sanoja. Vaikka ei tämä yleensäkään ollut kiinnostunut muusta kuin siitä, ettei Sirius älissyt vastaan. Lopulta Remus työnsi kielensä Siriuksen pakaravakoon lipomaan ja kiersi liukkaan kätensä vyötärön ympäri tarttuen vihdoinkin Siriuksen kosketusta vaativaan seisokkiin.

Sirius sadatteli ääneen. Remuksen kieli lävisti hänet ja samalla tämän luistava, kitkaton käsi luikasteli hänen terskallaan ja hieroi laiskasti harjanteen takaa eli juuri siitä mistä Sirius halusi itseään hierottavan. Kaikki tapahtui hyvässä yhteisymmärryksessä, synkronoidusti, hallitusti ja juuri sillä tavalla, miten Remus sen osasi tehdä. Tämän lämpimät posket painoivat Siriuksen pakaroita kielen luikerrellessa nyt jo periksi antavassa aukossa ja sen ympärillä, ja jos Sirius olisi uskaltanut ottaa riskin, jos viimeisimmästä kerrasta ei olisi ollut niin pitkää aikaa, hän olisi sanonut ääneen, kuinka paljon nautti. Kuinka paljon rakasti.

Nyt Remus siirtyi alemmas ja imaisi sileää välilihaa, miltei kiveksistä asti. Sirius sihahti ääneen. Kaikki nämä vuodet, kaikki nämä fyysisen läheisyyden täyttämät hetket, eikä hän ollut vieläkään kyllästynyt. Asiat tapahtuivat tietyllä rytmillä, kyllä, mutta kun ne tuntuivat _kerta kerran jälkeen_ yhtä tajunnanräjäyttäviltä ja saivat vieläkin hänen reitensä tutisemaan innosta ja odotuksesta, niin miksi niitä olisi pitänytkään muuttaa?

Lopulta Remuksen käsi vetäytyi pois, kieli seurasi perässä, mutta sormet jäivät vielä leikkimään kiveksillä. Ne nykivät kiristynyttä pussia hellästi, mutta sen verran kirpakasti, että Sirius joutui puremaan hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Orgasmi siirtyi kuitenkin hitusen pidemmälle tulevaisuuteen. Sirius pystyi järkeistämään tapahtumat, vaikka vielä paria sekuntia aiemmin olisi antanut mitä vain, jos Remus ei olisi lopettanut tekemisiään vaan olisi antanut hänen laueta sormiensa tiukkaan puristukseen.

"Näytät hyvältä", Remus sanoi karhealla äänellä ja hyväili Siriuksen pakaraa.

"Tunnun vielä paremmalta", Sirius mutisi. Hän ei edes yrittänyt pitää ääntään kurissa, mutta Remus tuhahti huvittuneena hänen sanoilleen.

"Uskon sen", Remus sanoi, ääni nyt jo pehmeämpänä. Hän vilautti sauvaansa irrottaen Siriuksen siteistä ja sen sijaan naulitsi tämän lanteet vasten vilttiä. "Tunnut aina hyvältä."

Remus asettui parempaan kulmaan ja ohjasi itsensä Siriuksen sisään. Muutaman verkkaisen, hampaita kiristävän mutta päämäärätietoisen työnnön jälkeen hän pysähtyi odottamaan, reidet tiukasti vasten Siriuksen takapuolta. Hän painoi huulensa Siriuksen lapaluiden väliin.

"Kuutamo..." Sirius ähkäisi ja liikautti itseään Remusta vasten.

"Anturajalka", Remus mutisi Siriuksen ihoa vasten.

"Räjähdän kohta", Sirius vaikeroi.

Remus virnisti. Hänen teki mieli pysyä vielä hetki aloillaan. Siinä nurmikolla, auringon lämmittäessä hänen paljasta takapuoltaan, Remuksen oli hyvä olla. Hänen ihonsa kiinni Siriuksen ihossa, huulet suolaista hikeä maistellen, kalu tyveä myöten Siriuksen tiukassa reiässä — Remus olisi voinut kuolla onnellisena. Mutta Sirius oli oikeassa: hän oli hidastellut jo tarpeeksi.

Siriuksen raskas hengitys muuttui nopeammaksi, kun Remus vetäytyi ulos miltei kokonaan, ennen kuin työntyi hitaasti takaisin. Hän rakasteli Siriusta pitkin, rauhallisin työnnöin ja muutti vähän väliä työntökulmaa, kunnes löysi sen, joka sai Siriuksen ulisemaan ääneen.

Sirius vapisi Remuksen alla aivan kliimaksin partaalla. Remus nousi suorien käsivarsien varaan ja jatkoi työntöjä liukuen sisään ja ulos. Jokaisella työnnöllä heidän ihonsa läiskähtivät yhteen, ja se ääni sai Remuksen lopulta nopeuttamaan tahtia.

"Remus, nyt, nyt, nyt..." Sirius sopersi sormet täynnä vihreää ruohoa.

Ja siinä joen rannalla, samassa paikassa kuin kaksikymmentä vuotta aiemmin, Remus puski vasten Siriusta, huulet jälleen törröttäviä lapaluita viistäen ja ajoi Siriuksen yli rajan seuraten itse perässä. Hän purkautui niin pitkään, että luuli tyhjentävänsä sielunsakin Siriuksen sisään. Sirius oli laonnut hänen alleen kuin räsynukke, ja kun Remus ähkäisi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi viimeisen työnnön jälkeen, hän kierähti kyljelleen kumppaninsa vierelle. Sirius käänsi aavistuksen päätään, mutta oli liian hengästynyt puhuakseen.

Mehiläiset surisivat pian rantanurmikon jälkeen nousevalla niityllä ja tuulenvire kuivatti heidän hikiset ihonsa. Sirius silitti Remuksen harmaantuneita hiuksia ja hymyili.

"Vielä on vanhassa virtaa."

Remus oli vastaamassa, mutta sulki suunsa kuullessaan ääniä. Hän kohotti päätään ja katsoi hämmästyneenä Siriusta.

"Onko joku tulossa tänne?"

Sirius putsasi heidät nopealla sauvanhuiskauksella ja puki molemmat toisella viuhtaisulla. He siirtyivät sanattomasta sopimuksesta rehevän pensaan taakse. Käytös ei ollut kenties soveliasta kahdelle arvokkaalle herrasmiehelle, mutta heissä molemmissa oli vielä sen verran kelmiä jäljellä, ettei salakuuntelu tuntunut lainkaan paheksuttavalta ajatukselta. Varsinkaan, kun pian kävi selviksi, että toinen äänistä oli Harryn.

"No nyt ollaan perillä!" Harry julisti ja piteli oksia syrjässä päästääkseen hänen perässään kulkeneen nuoren tytön ranta-aukealle. "Mitäs tykkäät?"

Sirius tökkäsi Remusta kylkeen ja virnisti päälle. Harry ohjasi tytön lähemmäs rantaa pidellen kättään vaalean mekon peittämällä alaselällä. Remus virnisti Siriukselle takaisin huomatessaan, kuinka salavihkaisesti Harry onnistui mittailemaan tytön takamusta.

"Oi, onpa kaunista", tyttö sanoi ja hymyili Harrylle. "Onko tuo rantajuolukkaa?"

"Mm, taitaa olla", Harry myönteli. Hän taikoi suuren liinan nurmikolle, ei kovinkaan kauaksi kohdasta, jossa Sirius ja Remus olivat ilakoineet hetkeä aiemmin. "Istutaanko hetkeksi? On niin hyvä ilmakin."

Tyttö kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi ensin liinaa, sitten Harrya. "Oletko nyt ihan varma, ettei Ginny pahastuisi siitä?"

"Ei Ginny välitä", Harry sanoi varmalla äänellä ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. "Meidän suhde on hyvin avoin, me ollaan oikeastaan enemmänkin kavereita."

Remus tuhahti hiljaa ja tyrkkäsi Siriusta kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Hän nyökkäsi poispäin Harrysta ja tämän seuralaisesta ja viittilöi Siriusta seuraamaan.

"Kavereita totta tosiaan. Kyllä ne vielä viikko sitten näytti siltä, ettei niiden huulia saa toisistaan irti."

"No, Harry on nuori ja levoton", Sirius puolusteli kummipoikaansa, kun he ennättivät kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolelle. "Antaa pojan elää hieman."

"Sirius! Tiedät varsin hyvin, että Harry ja Ginny—"

Samassa polun mutkan takaa astui rivakasti esiin punatukkainen, varsin määrätietoisen näköinen nuori nainen. Hänen lyhyet sortsinsa paljastivat pitkät, ruskettuneet jalat, joissa ei ollut kenkiä. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä olivat epäluulosta kaventuneet ja kun hän näki Siriuksen ja Remuksen, hän pysähtyi keskelle polkua kädet puuskassa.

"Missä Harry on?"

"Tuolla", Sirius ja Remus sanoivat yhteen ääneen, mutta Siriuksen osoittaessa joesta poispäin, Remus tyrkkäsi peukalonsa kohti rantaa, josta he olivat juuri tulleet. Ginny pyöräytti Siriukselle silmiään.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi Remukselle ja lähti kohti jokea kuin taistelutahtoinen härkä.

"Olet armoton, Kuutamo", Sirius huokaisi päätään pyöritellen. "Harry-parka saa pian satikutia. Ginny vaikuttaa vieläkin pahemmalta tapaukselta kuin Lily."

"Ginny on juuri sitä, mitä Harry tarvitsee", Remus sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä. "Liika vapaus ei ole hyvästä."

"Sanoo kuka?" Sirius hörähti ja tarttui Remuksen käteen.

"Sanon minä", Remus vastasi.

Sirius työnsi kätensä Remuksen käsikoukkuun ja naureskeli partaansa, kun Remus lähti johdattamaan heitä kohti auringonlaskua.


End file.
